


Just A Normal Day In Class

by Queen_Preferences



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blackpink Ensemble - Freeform, Bottom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Cute, Fluffy, Gay, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, Gryffindor Kim Doyoung | Doyoung, Gryffindor Lee Jeno, Gryffindor Park Jisung (NCT), Gryffindor Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Gryffindors - Freeform, Gryffindors Mark Lee (NCT), Hogwats au, Hufflepuff Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Hufflepuff Huang Ren Jun, Hufflepuff Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Hufflepuff Moon Taeil, Hufflepuffs, M/M, Monsta X ensemble - Freeform, Multi, Ravenclaw Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Ravenclaw Lee Taeyong, Ravenclaw Moon Taeil, Slash, Slytherin Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Slytherin Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Slytherin Na Jaemin, Slytherin Nakamoto Yuta, Slytherin Qian Kun, Slytherin Seo Youngho | Johnny, Slytherin Zhong Chen Le, Slytherins, Suho is a stressed man, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship, astro ensemble - Freeform, ravenclaws, seventeen ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A normal day in Professor Wu Joonmyun class.





	Just A Normal Day In Class

**Author's Note:**

> Ravenclaws (Those Of Wisdom And Learning)  
> \- Taeyong  
> \- Taeil  
> \- Jaehyun
> 
> Slytherins (Those Of Great Ambition)  
> \- Johnny  
> \- Ten  
> \- Yuta  
> \- Chenle  
> \- Donghyuck  
> \- Kun  
> \- Jaemin
> 
> Gryffindors (Brave At Heart)  
> \- Jeno  
> \- Mark  
> \- Jisung  
> \- Lucas  
> \- Doyoung
> 
> Hufflepuffs (Where They Are Just And Loyal)  
> \- Sicheng  
> \- Renjun  
> \- Jungwoo  
> _________________________________
> 
> First Years  
> \- Jisung  
> \- Chenle
> 
> Second Years  
> \- Jaemin  
> \- Haechan  
> \- Jeno  
> \- Renjun
> 
> Third Years  
> \- Lucas  
> \- Mark
> 
> Fourth Years  
> \- Jungwoo
> 
> Fifth Years  
> \- Doyoung  
> \- Kun  
> \- Ten  
> \- Jaehyun  
> \- Sicheng
> 
> Sixth Years  
> \- Yuta  
> \- Taeyong
> 
> Seventh Year  
> \- Taeil  
> \- Johnny

Title: Just A Normal Day In Class

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Nct & Harry Potter & Exo

Series: none

Pairings: Taeil/Ten, Taeyong/Johnny, Lucas/Jungwoo/Kun, Renjun/Jeno/Jaemin, Chenle/Jisung, Mark/Haechan, Sicheng/Yuta, Jaehyun/Doyoung, Kris/Suho, Ximium/Chen, Kai/D.O, Sehun/Luhan, Baehyun/Chanyeol, and Tao/Lay.

Characters: Taeil/Moon Tae Il, Johnny/John Seo/Seo Young, Taeyong/Lee Taeyong, Yuta/Nakamoto Yuta, Doyoung/Kim Dongyoung, Ten/ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornku, Qian Kun, Jaehyun/Jung Yoonoh, Winwin/Dong Sicheng, Kim Jungwoo, Mark/Mark Lee, Wong Yuk Hei/Lucas, Renjun/Huang Renjun, Jeno/Lee Jeno, Haechan/Lee Donghyuck, Jaemin/Na Jaemin, Chenle/Zhong Chenle, Jisung/Park Jisung, Sehun/Oh Sehun, Luhan/Luhan, Suho/Kim Joonmyun, Kris/Wu Yifan, Xiumin/Kim Minseok, Chen/Kim Jongdae, Kai/Kim Jongin, D.O./Do Kyungsoo, Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun, Tao/Huang Zitao, and Lay/Zhang Yixing.

Summary: A normal day in Professor Wu Joonmyun class.

Disclaimer: Nct & Harry Potter & Exo are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I'm going to fucking quit." Suho announced the certain he stormed into his husband/headmaster Wu Yifan’s office.

Yifan glanced up from reading his daily report to his husband. "You say that at least ten times a week and I have yet to receive you resignation papers."

Suho groaned dramatically and loudly as he shoved himself onto his husband's lap ignoring the slightly annoyed look he received. "I'm serious Yifan. These students are driving me crazy especially NCT group! Their all the devil reincarnated."

"So they’re us when we went here?"

Suho sent his husband an dry look. Yifan threw one of his hands up keeping the other resting on Suho's hip bone. "I'm sorry Myunnie. Now tell me what happened?"

"Ugh what didn't happen!"

* * *

Professor Suho had the whole day planned. He was going have his class create an simple Confusing Concoction and it’s antidote before discussing the paper that was due in two weeks. He had all the materials already on the back tables ready for his students.

The day was going to be an peaceful day.

* * *

Lie.

The day started horrible and went burning from that second on. Suho was already five minutes into the class and almost done with the roll call when the door slammed open. He didn’t need to look up to know it was famous foursome; Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck.

“Five points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Ten points from Slytherin.”

“But Professor Wu!”

Suho ignored the whines from the four second years as he straighten up and began his lesson. “Class today we will be creating a simple Confusing Concoction potion and then the antidote. Now who can tell me what is the ingredients in this potion.”

Taeyong immediately raised his hand catching Professor Suho’s smile.

“Yes Mr. Lee.”

“500 milligrams of water, two barbs jobberknoll feathers and two leech’s juiced.”

“Correct as always Mr. Lee. Fifteen points to Ravenclaws.”

“Now lets figure out the partners WHICH I WILL BE PICKING!” Suho added loudly as he watched some of his students start to move.

“Now for the partners. Taeil will be with Lisa, Taeyong with Johnny and Donghyuck. Jennie with Jisoo, Seungkwan with Vernon. Hoseok with Mark, Rose with Sanha, Yuta with Kun, and Doyoung with Jaehyun. Do not give me that look Donghyuck. Ten with BamBam, Minhyuck with Jooheon, and Mingyu with Wonwoo. Sicheng with Jungwoo, Lucas and Jackson. No Jackson I will not change my mind and remove yourself from Mr. Tuan side immediately. Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, and the last group with be Chenle and Jisung. Now gather your items and beginning. When completed bring your potion up to my desk and then start on the antidote which will be located on page three hundred and thirty-nine.” 

There was a reason Suho allowed certain couples to stay together instead of breaking them all apart.

He won’t dare break up Johnny and Taeyong. Taeyong might be in Ravenclaw but only because not even the Sorting Hat dared put him in Slytherin. The boy was quite dangerous when denied he opportunity to work with his boyfriend. Donghyuck was automatic placed in the group because his big cousin Johnny was the only person able to keep the boy from accidentally cursing who ever was assigned Mark’s partner.

Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno stayed together always. Because whoever was paired up with their precious boyfriend was glared at for the whole block and no one wanted the boys’ wrath. Doyoung and Jaehyun actually worked quite well together so they were allowed to stay. While Jisung put actual fear into Professor Suho where ever he wanted near his boyfriend Chenle.

Suho stared at the class for a few more minutes before turning to his own book for some simple reading.

Maybe the class would be fine now that the students had their assignments.

* * *

“MR. NAKAMOTO PUT MR. DONG DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT AND NO THIS IS NOT FINDERS KEEPERS! DONGHYUCK WAND DOWN RIGHT NOW! TEN REMOVE YOUR HAND FROM TAEIL’S BUTT! MR. WANG AND MR. WONG HOW DID YOUR POTION END UP ON THE CEILING AND CRAWLING AGAIN! MR. HUANG AND MR. NA WHERE ARE YOUR HANDS AT! Ten points to Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor for the groups of Mr. Lee & Mr. Seo along with Mr. Jung & Mr. Kim for the correct recreation of the the potion. MR. CHOI HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM SAME FOR YOUR MINGYU! PARK JISUNG WHY IS YOUR POTION ON FIRE! CHENLE STOP LAUGHING AND HELP HIM! YOONGI PUT HOSEOK DOWN! YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS CLASS ANYMORE! Good job Jungwoo. KUN WHY IS YOUR POTION A SNAKE! DO NOT PET IT! JOHNNY PLEASE CONTROL YOUR LITTLE COUSIN! THAT’S IT I’M QUITTING!”

* * *

“Don’t laugh at me Yifan.” Suho hissed as he smacked his husband in his chest.

“You can’t be mad at me Myunnie. I mean seriously they are just like us. Remember Xiumin nor Baekhyun could keep their hands off Chen or Chanyeol. Kai used to curse everyone who worked with Kyungsoo beside himself or Taemin. Tao and Sehun used to set everything on fire together. You and Lay would always finish early and read. Beside me and Luhan couldn’t work together without dying over something.

“We were horrible students and I’m surprised headmaster Daesung didn’t ban us from the school.”

“He didn’t the same reason you won’t really quit because they’re children and this is a learning process. Beside next time I’ll sit in with you to make sure nothing goes wrong.” Yifan proposed to his husband.

“Okay but your going to reject it.

“It can’t be as bad as your making it seem.”

* * *

“I’m quitting.” Yifan announced the moment the class ended and all the students rushed out. His hair was sticking up in every way, burn marks on his clothes and he could still taste the peanut butter in his mouth.

“Told you.”

“I told you.”


End file.
